Gold Band
by pamplemousse07
Summary: Hiccup is acting very mysterious... And Astrid wants to know why.


**Hey everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me. Please review and be brutally honest!**

Astrid was searching for Hiccup… again. For some reason, this past week, it was nearly impossible to find him. And on the rare occasion when she did, he was always distracted by something else. Astrid could tell something else was on his mind. She continually had to repeat herself around him, and she was getting tired of it. She was wandering around the village and came across the blacksmith shop.

_He has to be in here,_ she thought to herself.

"Hiccup? Are you in here?" No response. She walked over to where he normally worked, but instead of finding Hiccup, she found a little piece of paper. She picked it up and recognized Hiccup's handwriting immediately.

_Astrid-_

_Sorry for being so mysterious lately. I can explain everything. If you come to the cove tomorrow night at 10, I'll tell you everything. Hope to see you then._

_Hiccup_

Hiccup wanted to meet her in private. Astrid was so ecstatic. She had wanted to talk to Hiccup so badly. She had something important to tell him. While it was pretty obvious to them, and everyone else, they have never told each other they loved one another. And Astrid has patiently been waiting for the right moment. And now she had one.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Astrid left her house at 9:50 on the dot. It only took her a few minutes to get there, but she wanted to be early. And she was. Hiccup wasn't there yet, but Toothless was. Astrid walked up to Toothless and sat next to him. She stroked his nose and he looked at her with great happiness. Astrid was slightly nervous about tonight. She wanted Hiccup to know that he was so important to her. She adored him, and wanted to keep him forever. So many thoughts began to run through her mind, and she lost track of the time. She had to have been sitting there for at least half an hour. Toothless had fallen asleep and the sun was fully set. Astrid stood up and walked around the cove. Where was Hiccup? Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.

_Astrid Hofferson, don't you cry,_ she thought. She was so excited for tonight, and Hiccup didn't even show up. It was so unlike him. Astrid wasn't going to sit around and wait anymore. Anger suddenly bubbling inside her, she stormed out of the cove.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Astrid wanted nothing more than to stay locked up in her room. But she knew she had to leave eventually. It was so strange to her; yesterday, she was so excited about seeing Hiccup, and now, that was the least on her mind. She grabbed her axe and went into the forest to practice her throws.

Astrid had to admit, she was getting much better with her axe. She continually threw it against a tree, and each time with ease. She made a great effort of not thinking about Hiccup, but he eventually crossed her mind. Once he did, she couldn't throw anymore. She took hold of her axe and sat on a nearby rock.

"Those were some nice throws." Hiccup had walked up behind her. Astrid turned away from him and mumbled,

"Thanks."

"Look, Astrid, I know you're furious with me, and you have all the right to be." Astrid didn't say anything back to him. Hiccup then put his hand so tenderly on her shoulder.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Astrid, could you please look at me?" He sounded so upset that Astrid couldn't resist. She turned toward him and searched his eyes.

"Thank you. I know I've been so mysterious, and I was going to explain last night, but something came up." Astrid opened her mouth to say something back to him, but Hiccup put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"I'll explain later, I promise. I've been acting weirdly lately because I've been working on something. And it had to be perfect." Astrid sighed and stared at the ground. What could he possible have been working on?

"Astrid." Hiccup said her name so softly. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. She felt something slip onto her wrist. Hiccup let go of her chin, and Astrid looked down at her wrist. She now had a bracelet on. She lifted it to her face, observing it. It was a thick gold band with very intricate carvings all around it. There was an 'A' and an 'H' next to each other, a carving of Astrid and Hiccup standing together, smiling, and next to them was Toothless, smiling up at Astrid. It may have been a little cheesy, but it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her.

"Hiccup… it's beautiful." Hiccup began to blush.

"Well, you know, I could have made it better, but I wanted you to-" He was quieted because Astrid flung her arms around his neck. Startled, Hiccup sat there for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. Astrid pulled away from him, still looking at the bracelet.

"Hiccup, it's perfect. But what's the occasion?"

"There is none." Hiccup replied smiling. Astrid grinned back at him before punching him in the arm.

"That was for leaving me alone." Hiccup's stomach gave a jolt of excitement. He knew what always followed the punch. Astrid pressed her lips against his, and Hiccup melted, like he always did. He still couldn't get used to her kisses. They were perfect, like her. Hiccup placed his hands on either side of Astrid's face and pulled away slightly.

"And that's for everything else." Astrid breathed. She pressed her forehead against Hiccup's and closed her eyes. "Hiccup, I love you." Hiccup stopped breathing for a moment. Astrid, loved _him?_ He always loved her, but he never thought he would hear her say it.

"Astrid. I-I love you too." They both grinned at each other and right then and there, they knew that it was true.

**So there you go! I'm not very good at endings, but that's the best I got. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
